


The Birds and the Bees... I mean Ants

by KazEremos



Category: HawkAnt - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazEremos/pseuds/KazEremos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When AntMan joined the Avengers, he developed a friendship with Hawkeye that turned into something more both of them didn't expect. They started off as buddies but after a drunken one-night stand they pursued the curious relationship further. They were together until the Avengers broke up and went their separate ways after defeating Thanos. There was nothing the team had left to face together so they went in different directions. The only Avenger not present is AntMan and Hawkeye pursues re-inviting AntMan back on the team. However, working together has become difficult with their past feelings still lingering in the air. It's tough holding back, fighting their urges in the process. Will Hawkeye and AntMan figure something out or is their relationship over for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees... I mean Ants

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fandom based story derived from the events occurring in Avengers Assemble. Some elements are from the show while others are from an RP I worked on with a friend. I am not sure how long this story will be but this but for now I am want to say it may last more than five chapters and less than ten.

Missing a shot with my arrows is rare. Most of the time if I do miss my shots, it is because I underestimate my opponent or they counter it in time before the arrow has made contact. I rely solely on my skills of dexterity and observation to hit my targets as accurately as possible and if it appears that I have missed my opponent it is actually because my target wasn’t my opponent at all but a means to take them down with misdirection. 

I was given the name Hawkeye because my most powerful skill is my observation. I see better from a distance and usually from above. I like seeing the bigger picture out of a fight rather than just going with the flow and using my opponent’s offenses as my own defense. That sort of skill set is better left for my friend Black Widow. Just as I work best from a distance, she works her best at close range but I have learned not to underestimate her limitations when it comes to adapting to a situation.

It has been six months since I last saw her mainly because the Avengers broke up as a team. We saved the world fighting Thanos, Red Skull, The Squadron Supreme, and Ultron. We even had an expansion initiative going as well where we expand our team to newer heroes worthy of becoming Avengers. It was fine for a little while but with no big threats on our plates, there was little team effort needed and the Avengers found ourselves doing our own individual missions instead. So the team broke up, going our separate ways, and doing what we each needed to do alone. I can’t deny that I missed them, because I will always miss my family at Avengers Tower. I just wish this hero business didn’t affect personal relationships along the way. 

The initiative was set into place a couple of months after AntMan had joined the team. I was reluctant to have him on the team at first given our past together when I was Trickshot in the Circus of Crime. In my view, he had betrayed us. Took the money and ran. In his mind, he realized he was lied to by our ringleader and took back his stolen tech in order to save his town from us. After that, we came to an understanding and actually developed an unexpected friendship in the process. I don’t deny we became close given we are so close in age and both bachelors but I didn’t think we have become as close as Tony and Cap are with their bromance they have going on. However, AntMan and I eventually became less like bros and more mance-like. I think that’s a word, if not, I want to confirm that I created that. 

To put it simply, Scott and I ended up dating. We ended up having a drunken one-night stand and decided to pursue the relationship further. However, when the Avengers broke up, so did we. Being an Avenger is a full time job saving lives and protecting the world. We each had our own missions set out for us and it was putting a strain on the free time we had to see one another. We both agreed that it would be best to focus on our careers as heroes first and foremost and keep our bromance as being just bros with no mance on the side. 

Now that the team is back together, you would think he’d come back to Avengers Tower and live with us again but he hasn’t so far. He was the one excited about becoming an Avenger when he first joined us, nearly fanboying all over Cap’s new boots yet now he refuses to come back. Who says “No”, to becoming an Avenger? Guess it is my turn to bug him. I hope i don’t go pun-crazy when I see him and hopefully, I don’t make a complete fool of myself in front of him. I still have feelings for him. He’s dorky and adorable and I’d shoot anyone in the eye with an arrow if they even think about teasing me for it, even AntMan if he tries. I was always curious about dating a guy after Cap and Tony became a thing and it was Widow who was playing match maker with all the boys in the group. She must have some twisted ships when it comes to bromances. 

The trek to central park wasn’t long in a hovercraft but the anticipation of seeing AntMan again made it feel long and tiresome. I just want to go back home and eat pizza bagels and hope Hulk doesn’t get to them first. I really need a mini-fridge in my room. What bachelor doesn’t have a mini fridge? 

AntMan’s anthill was in a peaceful area of the park, next to a small bridge over a running path. To AntMan it must seem like he was living on a farmhouse with open land with no fence to see from the front porch. The only thing that bugged me was the decor on the inside of AntMan’s secret base. It was covered in dirt with mediocre mainframes inside AntMan had built himself. It was nothing compared to the fancy labs Tony had back home. But to each their own, I suppose. 

“Hey AntMan!” Hawkeye finally yelled over the anthill after focusing back on his task at hand. He scoffed that he had gotten so distracted by food. It was his weakness. He wondered how AntMan ate in his little manhole. He sleeps in the dirt and hangs around ants. The ants aren’t so bad. Kind of cute actually, but it still makes him look like a dorky nutjob when his only friends are ants and he lives in a less than an one star dwelling. Does he even shower down there? Is it sanitary to eat under the ground? Maybe he orders take out and eats it while he is small. He should really patent that idea to help end world hunger. 

“Come out or I’ll stomp you out, peewee! I got steel-toed boots and I’m not afraid to use them.” Hopefully threatening him works otherwise Hawkeye would look like a weirdo out in the open yelling at a pile of dirt. 

A few moments later, a small figure arose from the opening of the mound and in seconds it grew ten sizes that day. There he was, the helmet goofball-dork I remember, thinking how I never told him but, damn, did he look good in leather. I only wished he could see Scott’s face and that brown hair of his that always fell across his forehead. Hawkeye tried to contain himself, hoping it wasn’t obvious how riled up he was seeing AntMan after six months. Hopefully no other parts were obvious too.

AntMan’s eyes behind his lens narrowed in annoyance as he glared immensely at Hawkeye for disturbing him. His posture looked impatient and irritated. Does he have ants in his pants or something? Hawkeye thought as he observed AntMan’s demeanor. 

“What do you want, Clint? I am in a very important research project I can’t leave unattended for too long.” AntMan asked looking even more anxious now that he had brought it up.

Hawkeye questioned his uneasiness and decided to tease him a little like old times. “You watching porn or something?” He scoffed as a sly look crept over Hawkeye’s face and grew as AntMan’s cheeks grew as red as his outfit.

“For your information, I am working on enhancing my belt to create a self-generating stasis field so time becomes irrelevant to me as I shrink, allowing me to become faster at a smaller size.” AntMan explained knowing fully well Hawkeye was unable to grasp the scientific terminology of a stasis field but it wouldn’t be the first time Hawkeye has surprised him.

Hawkeye stood there looking dumfounded but seemed mentally unscathed by the the idea of AntMan’s research. He placed his hands on his waist as he contemplated how long of a process that would be for AntMan to figure out on his own. He wondered if Tony or even Bruce understood Pym particles and how they worked in their entirety. 

“Like how you retain your full-size strength as you shrink you want to also increase your speed as well?” Hawkeye questioned looking curious as to the details but he was able to grasp the concept more or less.

AntMan looked surprised Hawkeye was able to understand the basic idea of what AntMan was trying to accomplish. It warmed his heart Hawkeye was able to understand something even when it took him almost an hour to explain something to him as simple as gravity repulsion.

“Exactly. Guess you’ve evolved from becoming a bird brain after six months. Or should I say, “who are you and what have you done with Hawkeye?” AntMan teasingly retorted sounding a little bit calmer and relaxed with Hawkeye’s presence at such an inconvenient time.

“It’s because of you I am able to grasp such things that would normally go right over my head.” He said adoringly and he realized how timid and embarrassed AntMan became after hearing Hawkeye’s venerated praise. 

AntMan rubbed the back of his helmet nervously before he noticed Hawkeye’s attempt to reach out for him. He was hesitant to Hawkeye’s bold gesture of affection and wasn’t sure if he was ready to allow Hawkeye back into his life again. 

Hawkeye observed AntMan’s uneasy gestures and decided to refrain from any sort of physical contact given their more recent past. At least, not at this moment. 

It took Hawkeye a moment to come back to reality as he observed AntMan for a while. Memories flooded his mind of their intimate encounters almost on a daily basis and he was in a daze watching AntMan fidget in front of him. Hawkeye couldn’t tell if AntMan was anxious because it was Hawkeye teasing him or because his bold actions before had arose something within AntMan to rile him up. All he knew was that he was turned on watching Scott squirming like an ant under a magnifying glass. Oh great. The puns are back.

“Oh, I forgot why I was here.” Hawkeye finally broke free of his daze and to return to what he had initially came to AntMan for. 

“What is it?” AntMan asked curiously looking at Hawkeye intently, hoping it wasn’t to make a move on him. Especially out in public like they were.

“Why haven’t you come back to Avenger’s Tower? The gang has come back because of Ultron so we were wondering why you refused Tony’s invitation to return to the team.” Hawkeye’s bold statement left AntMan speechless, so much so in fact that he was unable to look Hawkeye directly in the eye. A mix of complex emotions filled AntMan and he wasn’t sure how to explain himself for his lack of attendance with the Avengers even when he nearly blew his mound up falling out of his lab chair in the middle of a highly volatile experiment when he heard the group had reunited. 

A long pause followed by silence thickening the air between them and Hawkeye was now even more concerned than when he first asked. AntMan seemed distraught and torn as to what he should say but Hawkeye wasn’t leaving. AntMan needed him, he could see that plain as day. He was about to jump in and speak before AntMan shut him up and he spoke first.

“Maybe it’s best if we go inside first.” He said and without warning shrunk them both to the size of an ant before entering the mound to speak more in private.


End file.
